


F R I E N D S

by FiestySpoon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Men Crying, Mild S&M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rabbits, Rating: M, Relationship(s), Rock and Roll, S&M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sharing a Bed, Teen Crush, Teenagers, p.e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiestySpoon/pseuds/FiestySpoon
Summary: The teenage years is where it gets even weirder in Nockfell.





	F R I E N D S

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I got inspiration from youtube and a lack of sleep lmao. This starts the day Larry sees Sals face as its described in the game.

Sal had woke up that morning around noon, they were on christmas break at the moment so sleeping in became his thing. He was supposed to help Larry decorate the apartment building, usually Lisa did that but the poor woman had come down with a nasty cold so it was up to her son and her might as well be second son to save the day. 

He sat up in bed and grabbed his face from the side table, sure most called it a mask but it was his face to him. The face he showed in public, the face he showed in private, and the only face he could stand to see in the mirror. He held it against his face with one hand and proceeded to buckle the two straps that held the prosthetic to his face. He changed his clothes and decided to leave his hair down today, he was 17 after all and recently the pig tails he normally wore weren't making him look good in his opinion. When he was all dressed and ready he grabbed the basement key card and said bye to his dad before making his way to his best friends apartment in the basement.

Decorating wasn't that difficult but with each and every apartment dweller telling you you were doing something wrong or they didn't like it, well it got old quick and Larry and Sal were both very glad when they had finished. The apartments looked as festive as Addison Apartments possibly could.

"Yo dude wanna hear the new mixtape I've been working on? Its pretty sick if I do say so myself" Larry spoke as they headed to the basement. "Sure, its been awhile since I've listened to your music, my neck was just starting to feel better" they shared a laugh as the elevator bell dinged signalling they had arrived on the bottom level.

They entered Larry's bedroom and Larry seemed super excited to show his friend his work. Sal rested an elbow on the dresser the radio sat on as Larry popped a caset into it and played it. 

Needless to say, it rocked, it rocked hard. Sal forgot about his neck pains as him and Larry head banged to the music, under the loud ass music he couldn't hear the buckles on his face jingling and jangling themselves loose. One final swing forward of Sal's head and the prosthetic flew off of his face and directly into Larry's nose. "Ah fucking damn man" Larry fell to the floor and held his intensely bleeding nose. "Oh fuck! I'm sorry Larry here I've got some tissues" he spoke, it hasn't registered to him yet that he was without his mask. He was to concerned with his best friends split Nose and nosebleed. "Hey man, its alright" Larry looked up, he didn't look away. 

That's when Sal realized.

He stood up and his eyes bolted to his mask that lay on the floor, then to Larry. "Hey hey man its alright I promise...Sal? Are you ok?" Sal's hands shook and his eyes were wide. One thought took over his mind. He's not looking away, Larry wasn't looking away from him. "Fuck man you don't have to cry it's alright it doesn't hurt that bad...Sal please don't cry" Sal had realized he was but he looked up at Larry with big tear filled blue eyes and clung to Larry like his life depended on it. "woah...dude...ok...ok" Larry rested his hands on Sal's back and let his friend sob against his shirt, Sal was so vulnerable Larry had never seen him like this.

Sal quickly detached from Larry and quickly put his prosthetic back onto his face. "Hey Sal" Larry spoke and Sal turned to face his friend, eyes still red from crying more than he had in awhile. "You don't have to wear it...if you don't wanna"

Larry couldn't tell, Sal smiled and mouthed the words "thank you" from under his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked that part in the game its so sweet


End file.
